Light In The Darkness Darkness In The Light
by Lil-B-Rebel
Summary: What if there was a powerful witch going to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter. What if she was neutral in the war till death hit close to home. which side would she fall on the dark or the light...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that world beside the characters that I make.

Light In The Darkness / Darkness In The Light

Marlena was about to take part in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Even though she was well versed in magic she believed that she sould start Hogwarts as a first year instead of jumping to another year like her uncle believed. For just the reason of not wanting to show-off or lose the chance to make friends her own age. Her long dark blonde hair was tied up in a high pontail with a side fringe framing her aqua/hazel eyes with their thick lashes and sculpted eyebrows (natural). She wore only a nude lipgloss on her lips, her mothers choice. Her muggle clothes consisted of a long navy jumper from a place called _Superdry_ a long with distressed skinny jeans in acid wash and black combat boots. She was sitting on her bed with Twilight just waiting for her parents to call her down to go to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

Marlena showed her first sign of magic at the age of 4 when she turned her toy Pegasus (Petal) into a real pegasus foul with pink hair and tail. Her parents wer mystified by this as it was unheard of even Adults stuggled with such feats. Everything about Petal was real anyone that didn't know how it happen would believe that her parents simple found her and were raising her for their daughter.

At the age of 9 Marlena was being taught by her parents but also tutors that they hired in different feilds of knowledge. She was a very intellegent younge lady soaking up all the knowledge that was bestowed like a sponge. She recieved her first broom fromher Uncle Fabian on her 9th birthday it was a cleansweep 5 along with lessons from the former captin of the Tutshill Tornados, Harrison Fleetson who had just retired to be with his family that year. He didn't just teach how to become a great chaser but also helped her become a good seeker if she chose to take part in her house team when she went to Hogwarts she enjoyed those monthly lessons.

Marlena's mother Amelia is a registered Animagi she taking the form of a majestic tiger, Amelia offered to train her daughter to become one when she was older as her mother did for her. Her father Jacob was well know in the wizarding world for being head of one of the most powerful families and holding a seat in Wizengamot. Her father and Uncle were very well versed in almost all the magical animals and were often called for help in animal reservation when other wizards couldn't solve the issue, so they passed on all there knowledge to Marlena. It was a known law that families where not meant to keep mystical animals such as dragons and uinicorns as pets but her father often helped raise young orphaned ones till they could be released back into a herd or the reservation for dragons.

When she was 10 her father was looking after two baby Antipodean Opaleye that had their mother reject them soon after they hatched, it was unclear why this happened the dragonologists speculated that it was due to the large number of young she had that year. Her father catch her chatting away to them while the made chuffing noises back as if they where holding a conversation. When asked she confirmed that they were in fact talking to one another. That was tested out when her father would ask Fabian to take the two young dragons to the lake for a little swim to cool them down as it was a scorching hot summer in there Italian Mansion, while he and Marlena cleared they stall in the barn and prepared there dinner.

When they came back her father asked her to find out what the dragons did down at the lake knowing that if she was correct Fabian would confirm it. She was correct when she told them that they saw Petal down at the lake with her mate Noctis, a rare black pegasus, having a cooling drink. Her father also tested it on other animal to see if she could understand and communicate back. All the while researching history to see if anyone else had this gift but found very little to go on so for the her safety he told her to keep it as a closly guarded secret, thatr only the most trusted of family and possible friends could know about.

* * *

The family was sitting down having breakfast the day after her 11th birthday when her letter to Hogwarts arrived in the beck of a beautiful Tawny Owl. She was quick to rip the 2 letters out placing the first to the side quickly after a glance over the introduction letter;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Mickaels

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter interested her more listing all the books and equipment that she requirements;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History Of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set Glass Or Crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set Brass Scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl Or a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provision

Marlena trip to Diagon Alley was organized for the very next day. After Amelia had sent there Eagle owl, Cerol, with their reply. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron early so as to avoid the main rush of parents and students. While her father travelled to Gringotts' for the galleons needed for all of Marlena's needs he was going to spoil his daughter in peparations for not seeing her again till Christmas. She was his little miracle. Amelia took Marlena to Madam Malkin's for her robes and winter cloak first as to get the most boring out of the way Marlena loved new clothes but hated having to be fitted for them when she could be reading a new book. Her winter cloak was a beautiful soft black velvet with a black fur trimmed hood attached it came to just brushed against the top of her thighs and she choose a simple celtic style hoop pin to fasten it at her collarbone.

The next stop was one of Marlena's favourite shop Flourish and Blotts she quickly collected all the books she was required for her first year then she began to explore other sections for more to add to her own little libary at home while they waited for her father. By the time he had arrived she had found a copy of Hogwarts: A History, as well as a slightly battered copy of How to Tame Tigers. He had returned with her cauldron, starter set of ingredents and crystal phials for her potions.

"Let stop for lunch my loves" Amelia had decided to take a break from shopping after they had just spent a hour in Scribbulus getting parchments, diaries, quils and ink. Marlena was in second heaven she choose a set of eagle feather quils and couldn't resist the colour-changing ink that changed to the writers mood, she also got to an enchanted ink well in black that refilled everytime it ran out.

After lunch they popped into Magical Menagerie to see if an animal took Marlena's fancy but none of the animals seemed just right. Her mother found a sweet little siamese kitten "Cute but not the sort of animal i was thinking for school mother." was the reply when questioned. So they left with a rather disheartened little girl and went to Eeylops Owl Emporium hoping for better luck. Within minutes of entering she had found her perched on a ebony owl perch a lovely Barn owl, her pale peach and buff coloured wings, a light dusting of silver and a light gold coloured feather framing her white face and large black eyes made her look rather unique, a sign was in front of her 'Please don't pet, as she is tempermental' but Marlena blanked the sign and went straight up to and held her arm out to her. "It's ok" she wispered softly as the owl gently landed. The shop assisstant was shocked at this.

"I have had her nearly 4 months now and everyone that has gone near her has been either ignored or pecked" He said to her father as they all came near to the pair who seemed to be oblivious to their surroundings as Marlena feed her new friend a treat "I feared no one would take her in at this rate"

"How much? For her and that perch?" Jacob asked sternly

"15 Galleons for both"

The family left Eeylops nearly 25 galleons lighter after buying Twilight (as she was named), ebony perch, elegant travel crate, owl food and treats as well as some silver grooming tools.

The last shop they needed to go to was Ollivander it was the most worring stop for Marlena for she feared that she might not find her wand here. As they entered all she could see was boxes of wands everywhere behind the counter along the walls almost every free space was taken up by them.

"Ah! Ms Mickaels' welcome" An elderly gentleman appeared from between a row of wands next to the stairs leading to the floor above. "Let's see what I might have for you..." he quickly started browsing the many boxes in front of him "were did i put it... aha this might be the one" after a few moments he pulled out a dusty blue box from a pile just to the right of the desk.

"12 inch Elm, unicorn hair" it was a pretty wand but before she could even touch it he had placed it back in its box "no... maybe this one instead... 11 1/4 inch, holly dragon heartstring" this one didn't feel right nor did the next 3 wands that he handed her.

The longer she was trying wands the more disheartened she got. 10 wands later and still nothing. The ebony wand felt good but not the pheonix feather residing init. The aspen wand with dragon heartsting felt ok as well but neither wand was the right wand

"Curious... curious your my second complex case today I wonder if this wand might be the one" Ollivander disappeared towards the back of the shop on the ladder he returned a few moments later with a slim black box with silver swirling runes on top. "Not one of my wands but my friend in America, Shikoba Wolfe, made this one, twin wood with a single core"

The wand was spectacular to look at 11 1/4 inches of gleaming Ebony wood with a twist of crisp white Aspen in the handle. Two runes engraved just below the handle 'protect' and 'truth'. Small bands of silver sat at the end on of the handle and begining of the wand shaft. the white and black of the two woods went perfectly together she had never seen such a wand before both her parents were speechless as well.

Before he could say anymore it was in her hand and it was like something had made her whole, the one thing in her young life was there she had found her wand. "The core?" The only question she asked Ollivander in the whole time she had been in his shop. Her sweet little voice brought him back to the present with a little jump.

"Oh.. Thunderbird tail feather" He said with a small smile "Very Powerful but difficult to master. Good for transfiguration. I don't think that will be an issue" As he watched a soft smile appear on the girls face and a dark blue rim appear around her aqua/hazel eyes "That wand is 9 Galleons"

Her shopping for Hogwarts ended with a stop at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat before home. Marlena couldn't help but watch as children rushed around looking into window including Quality Quidditch Supplies where she had seen the new Nimbus 2000 on display. She didn't need a new broom yet in her second year she'll worry about it when she tries for her house team. Her father was joined by a gentleman and his son when she turned back to her parents

"Marlena this is Mr Malfoy and his son Draco he will be starting Hogwarts with you" Her father had said when she meet his eyes.

"Hello Sir, nice to meet you" She smiled gently up to the tall blonde who just nodded his head in reply the barest hints of a smile on his lips "Hello Draco I hope we will get on at Hogwarts"

"Hello Marlena, I'm sure we shall" The young blonde said with a very small smile on his face "I will see you on the train, I'm sure" With that being said the Malfoy's quickly took their leave and the Mickaels finished their ice creams and hurried home.

All Marlena's purchases where waiting for her on her bed along with a simple black travel crest with anitque gold hinges and lock on top was a purple bow and small card. 'For my darling Niece may you enjoy Hogwarts love Uncle Fabian & Aunt Catherine X'

Marlena quickly packed most of her supplies straight away so she wouldn't have to worry the only items tht remained out was Twilights items except treats, her personal books from the shopping trip and her wand. Her robes where left on top of her trunk to be put away in two weeks when she was to leave for Hogwarts. Those two weeks was spent with family and the animals around the mansion they quickly disappeared and it was time to leave for Kings Cross. She was just returning Twilight to her travel cage when her mother entered.

"Marlena it's time to go" She said with a soft smile and happy tears in her eyes. She quickly shurnk her daughters trunk and placed it into her pocket as her daughter covered Twilights silver cage with a black velvet cloth. Marlena picked up the cage and followed her mother down the stairs to join her father. The would be apparating to an abandoned waiting room at Kings Cross.

"Ready Darling" Jacob held his hand out for his daughter to grab. They were gone with two sharp pops.

* * *

A/N - Right just to write it out there Marlena is from a powerful Pureblood family, her family are neutral in the war. She is the most powerful witch yet but keeps that close to her chest. Her whole family has been to Hogwarts. Her father and Uncle were Slytherins. Her Mother a Ravenclaw. There whole family is quite powerful. More so then the Malfoys. I not worrying about pairings yet.

Which house should I put her into? Poll is on my profile.

Updates will be slow so i'll apologize now :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that world beside the characters that I make.

 _Italics_ = thoughts/nonverbal spells

 _ **Bold Italics =**_ foreign languages (thats if I can't find a translation for them)(usually be for either Latin/Greek/Italian)

* * *

 **Light In The Darkness / Darkness In The Light**

Once Marlena and her father had arrived her mother had enlarged her trunk back to size and placed it on a troll in the room. It was a slow walk through the station to platform 9, due to how busy it was getting with muggles trying to catch there trains to work. The Mickaels family soon arrived the secret entrance to platform 9 3/4 Marlena was told to rush through the wall with her trolley and her parents would follow soon after.

The sight that meet Marlena when she opened her eyes on the platform made her nervous. _This was it_ Marlena thought while staring at the bright red train, _I'm about to leave for Hogwart._

"Come on Marlena" Her mother ushered her forwards towards the train as her father took the trolley over to the luggage carriage.

They stood in front of the train near the last passenger carriage that seemed to have most of the first year inside. Marlena clance at the clock hanging between the pillars of the platform. 10.35 there was still time to spend with her family before it was time to depart.

Her father was due to leave at 11 aswell to return to his work, this time at the Minstry to collect another animal that had been captured by poachers till it could be released. Her mother was telling about her lunch plans with Ms Jenkins who Marlena was going to be her mothers new assisstant. Her mother was a leading fasion designer in both worlds but prefered the magical side of her job.

It was decided that Marlena should find a compartment on the train before they all became full. Her father could see the fear begining to form inher eyes as she got ready to board the train.

"You'll be fine _mia dolce_ , no matter what house you go into. We will always be proud of you" He said before placing a light kiss upon her forehead. "Now off yoú go we shall see you soon"

* * *

The compartment that Marlena found herself in was between two noisey ones. One housing nervous first years and the other housing what she guessed was excited 2nd years talking about there summers. She had a companion but neither of them had spoken but at quick glance she knew who he was _Harry Potter,_ otherwise known as the boy-who-lived. To be perfectly honest she didn't see the need to go all _fan-girl,_ as muggles would say, he looked shy and scared enough without being bombarded with insensitive questions.

The quietness was disturbed by the door opening by another boy this time a slightly scruffy ginger.

"Excuse me, do you mind, everywhere else is full." He said to Harry not noticing Marlena who was sitting oppisite him.

"Not at all" Came Harry's quick reply after a glance at his other companion who just gave the tiniest of nods.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" A quick glance at Ron confirmed as his face went to from a shock to awe.

"So...So it's true" He nervously said "I mean..do you really have the... the-"

Marlena didn't care for where this conversation was going and decided to go back to observing her surroundings. She didn't know what to make of Ron. He seemed ok but also a bit naive. A frizzy haired girl appearing in the doorway already in her robes brought Marlena out of her day dream, to find Harry and Ron scoffing sweets that they must of bought from the trolley. Ron had his wand in had ready to cast a spell, on his rat from what Marlena could see.

"Sun-"

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked "A boy named Neville lost one"

"No" Ron had a puzzled look on his face that Marlena almost laughed at, but was able to keep a straight face.

"Oh.. you doing magic. Let's see then." This girl was going to get on Marlena's nerves with that smug look on her face. _Oh look at me I'm so much smarter then you._ She looked even more smug when she got to point out to Ron that incantation was ob wrong.

Marlena might not care for Ron but she wanted to point out there was a spell to change colour of items or pets temperaoly.

So after the girl now known as Hermione Granger had flonced off, after showing off her magic by repairing Harry cracked glass, hunting for the missing toad. Marlena flicked her wand towards Scabbers. _Beige_

"Allagi Chromatos" she wispered as she made her way to get changed into her robes.

Scabbers fur turned into a nice light beige.

"wow!" Both boys exclaimed. The looked back up from Scabbers only to find the mysterious girl was gone.

* * *

"Right then first years! This way please" Hagrid called as he walked down the platform carrying his lantern "come on now first years only time."

The first years all huddled together as they followed the half-giant as he led them towards the boats awaiting for them just a short walk outside Hogsmead station, to the Black Lake. While the other students went via carriage.

Everyone was amazed by the sight before them as the boats glided along the water, Hogwarts was aglow with light, standing out on the top of a cliff over looking the lake. Mummers could be head as children stared up at their new school. "wow"

As they climbed the stairs into the building that Hagrid had told them to go they where meet by a rather impatient and strict looking witch. One of the schools professors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said as the new students came to a stop on the stairs in front of her "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before that you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while your here your house will be like your family." Marlena already knew this speech as her father had warned her about the points system at Hogwarts.

A crocking sound was heard along with a joyful "Trevor" a young lad rushed in front of the professor and grabbed ahold of his wayward toad. Some of the first years found it amusing but looking at the Professor, Marlena could tell that she was anything but impressed by this.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly" With that she strolled away briefly.

Marlena turned to watch as Draco Malfoy the boy she had breifly meet at Diagon Alley introduced himself along with his two sidekicks to Harry. But made a bit of a fool out of himself by insulting Ron in front of Harry. You could tell that Harry was one of those who hated anyone who was rude to or insulted his friends, and that was exactly what Ron Weasly was. Harry's first friend at Hogwarts.

The Professor returned with a roll of parchment in her hand, just after Harry had told Draco what he thought of his friendship offer. _He is very strong willed_ Marlena thought with a small smile.

"We are ready for you now"

* * *

They were lead into the great hall. Where the other years were sitting at four long tables one for each house. Following the Professor towards the teachers table at the end of the room, they could see a pointed hat, a rather dusty hat, resting on a stool.. The older years where watching as the nervous first years joined together awaiting for the ceremony to begin. _Wonder what house I'll be in._ Marlena could her Hermione talking about the bewitched ceiling behind her. _She's going to be a know-it-all._ Marlena had a feeling that Hermione would be showing off her knowledge at every opportunity. _I know I'm more advanced in learning then her but I don't feel the need to show off._

Marlena was so ingrossed in her own thought that she missed the last half of Professor Dumbledore's speech. _Oops need to pay more attention._

"When I call your name you will come forth I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your house."

"Susan, Bones" - Hufflepuff

"Trevor, Boot" - Gryffindor

As she went down the list Marlena only paid attention to names that she reconised

"Hermione, Granger" - Gryffindor

"Neville, Longbottom" - Gryffindor

"Draco Malfoy" The hat had barely touched his head before calling out Slytherin

"Marlena, Mickaels" As the hat was placed onto her she could help but wonder which house the hat would choose. she found listening to the sorting hat pretty entertaining.

 _Hmmm... Cunning like a Slytherin, Intelegant like a Ravenclaw, Brave like a Gryffindor... but the house for you shall be...!_

* * *

 _To Be continued..._

* * *

 _A/N - sorry for the shorter chapter but till I close the poll on my profile I don't know what house I'll be placing Marlena. I'm going to keep it open till the 10th June. If its not an answer hasn't been reached then I'll choose from the three choices at random and go from there._

 _I Hope you guys will continue to follow Marlena's journey... I apologise for any mistakes in grammar or spellings. I struggle at times with wording things lol_

 _See you soon_

 _Lil-B_


	3. AN Sorry Not A Chapter

As the poll is at a Tie I will be leaving it open for another two weeks.

Unfortuantly after I do collect the results I shall be placing this story on hold temporarily as I have just turned into an Auntie and will be helping my brother out with helping his Fiance after her c-section. Also I'm going to be busy attendning Physio for my wrist so that I can type with out pain (just typing this has made me want to cry no jokes) and typing with one hand takes twice the ammount of time

I'm really sorry for those of you that like this story I hope you'll still be here when I next update which I'm hoping will be next month if not August at the latest I don't plan on being gone long.

Lil-B


End file.
